undercover assignment
by hopeless-romantic-at-heart27
Summary: Nell and Callen must go undercover...who knows what may happen.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I dont own anything or anyone. This story is fictional and for fun only.

I would also like to thank my readers of my previous story for their lovely comments. I am not a writer by any stretch of the imagination, but I have read alot of great storys on here and thought why not have a go myself. So thank you for all your lovely comments! much appreciated! x

The office of special projects (osp) had been unusually quiet the last few days and Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi were begrudgingly and, under instructions from Hetty, completing case reports backdating from weeks ago and finalising other bits and bobs. The atmosphere was one of boredom. They all disliked this part of the job but knew it had to be done. Deeks feeling rather deflated at this present time decides to play one on one 'basketball'with rolled up balls of paper and the bin. All 3 look up when they hear Deeks shout 'he shoots, he scores'. Kensi feeling rather tired of the mundane task of paperwork smiled to herself then turned to Deeks and said 'fancy raising the stakes and having a real game?' to which he replied 'hey, if you feel like showing yourself up, then lets go' with a big goofy grin stretched across his face. All of a sudden Eric's loud whistle could be heard over the railing at the top of the stairs enlightening everyone to a new case. Kensi walked towards Deeks and said 'we'll see but your on' and with that walked off and headed upstairs. The others followed suit. Callen and Sam just gave each other a knowingly smile.

As they all entered the room, Nell and Eric were busy typing away pulling names and faces up on the main screen. As they all gathered around the centre table, Callen and Sam facing the main screen, Deeks and Kensi stood behind, Hetty walked in and greeted them all. 'It appears we have a new case'she said. She then proceeded to tell the agents the ins and outs of the new case – 'Mr Donnaghue is an Irish arms and weapons dealer as well as having connections with Mr Williams who is a known hacker. It is believed these two are behind the latest attempted hackings into the CIA's computer network. It is further believed after chatter has come through, that there is a possible threat to our nations navy fleet. 'Any idea what that threat is' callen asked. 'No' replied Hetty, 'which is why myself and director Vance have agreed that we must be as discrete as possible on this one. So I have arranged for yourself and Miss Jones to be placed undercover posing as a newly married couple who happens to have conveniently moved into the house next door to where Mr Donnaghue now lives with his 28 year old wife'. Nells head snapped up at the mention of her name. Although Nells background had consisted of a little field work, she was in no means an agent and could not fathom why Hetty had assigned her the task to go undercover with Callen, surely Kensi should have been first choice. At the same time Callen voiced his opinion to Hetty by stating Nell had no undercover work experience and that Kensi was more suited to the job. This 'attack'made Nell feel very awkward and a little annoyed, (yes she herself agreed she wasn't suited for the job but really, did he have to say it out loud infront of everyone, he could be so arrogant at times) Nell thought at this point she should voice her concerns too and indeed told hetty she felt the same way. Hetty, who knew exactly what she was doing looked directly at Callen and said 'Mr Callen, I know exactly what expereince Miss Jones may or may not have. If I remeber correctly, it was I who employed her. However on this operation, Miss Jones is more suited tot he task in hand. In order to find out what their plans are, we need to get access to his computer, to which Miss Jones's skills are more suited than Miss Blyes' She looked at Callen with a 'dont you day say a word' stare. She then continued with 'Now, Mr Donnaghue works from home and it is for this reason you are posing as a married couple living next door to him. You will need to gain access to his house, plant listening devices and attach this device (holding up a USB) to all his computers so that it will download a program that will allow transmission of everything he sees and does to us here at OSP.' Callen began to protest at this and again identified that this was to be an easy enough task for Kensi to complete with the instruction from Nell and Eric from their base here. Hetty then continued to inform them all that they also required Nell to befriend his 28 year old wife and attempt to find out any information that she could and as Nell was closer to the girls age than Kensi was,this was another reason why Nell was the appropriate person for the job.

Hetty then advised the others of their duties such as surveilience, etc and told Callen and Nell that case info had been sent to their emails and that they did not have to worry about packing as everything was already set up in their 'new home' awaiting their arrival and this included their attire. Their operation would commence tomorrow morning. She then walked out wthout another look towards the agents. What they didnt see was her mischievious smile on her way out.

Callen looked towards the others then at Nell and walked out towards his desk. Nell couldnt tell if it was annoyance or resentment that played on his face. To him, It wasnt that he had anything against Nell, it was just this was not a situation he thought he would be in with her of all people. The one that he knew he could never have. This was going to be a trying mission for him.

Nell stared after him, Kensi seeing this held back until everyone else had left the room. She quietly walked towards Nell and said in a soft voice 'dont worry Nell, its not you, its him. Nells only reply was 'the old cliche huh?' Kensi laughed and walked out.

Nell knew this was going to be dificult for her. She had always had a soft spot for Callen since she had started working for OSP. Those eyes, that hair, that face, those shoulders, those arms..Nell snapped out of her day dream as it was becoming a little heated. Yes this was going to be a very difficult assignment she thought. Having to pose as his wife, his loving wife at that, who kissed and cuddled and held hands, yet know there would be no attraction on his part. Oh this was going to be unbearable.

tbc? would love your thoughts.

Apologies for any gramatical errors!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: A huge thank you to all you lovely people who have read, commented and gave advice. It means a lot. Much appreciated!

The following morning had come rather too quickly for both Nell and Callen.

Both had learned and memorised their alter egos and were now sitting in the aston martin en route to what would be their 'new home' for the foreseeable future. Although both could feel the tension, neither had said more than a few words to each other during the ride so far. Nell was still seething from the 'attack' from the previous day when they learnt of this assignment. She didn't feel Callen trusted her – her IQ was at least triple his so it wasn't like she was stupid and would do or say anything to give them away, she thought to herself. He trusted her when it came to the computer stuff even when it came to life and death situations, but he didn't trust her with this. She just didn't understand and in the process was left feeling hurt. Yes, she agreed undercover work for her was not the norm, but for him to be closed off with her, was just wrong. Surely he should be more accepting than this and help and guide her through this assignment as his role as team leader? Nell leant back into the seat a little more and had let out a soft huff which hadn't gone unnoticed by Callen.

Callen couldn't understand why there was this tension and after 30 minutes of driving in mostly silence which was then followed by what can only be described as a huff that had escaped Nells lips, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nell, is everything ok" he asked. "yes, why wouldn't it be" she replied.

"Its just something seems to be on your mind, thats all"

"No, im fine" was her reply. Callen decided not to ask again, after all, she had said she was fine.

5 minutes had gone by and los of thoughts were flying around Nells head. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"look Callen, lets just get the job done and then we can both go back to our normal lives and partners ok!" she retorted. A stubborn, angry look had appeared on her face, which Callen couldn't help but think was quite cute. Before he could interject with anything she then added "I know you don't trust me in being able to pull this off, and you would rather Kensi be here than me, but we have to live with it. The sooner this is over with, the better".

Callen was stunned, had Nell really said he didn't trust her. They were nearing the estate that bore their new home so Callen decided it was better if he pulled the car over and they talked before having to appear as a happily married couple. So he did just that.

He switched the engine off and turned towards Nell who was looking forward and twiddling her fingers, something she did when she was little nervous. "Nell I, I don't know what to say. I don't know why you think I don't trust you because of course I do. We wouldn't be here if I didn't." Nell had turned her whole body slightly into him but still hadn't met his gaze. "look Callen, you don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings I know how you feel about me being out in the field with you, you would rather it be Kensi acting as your wife" How wrong she was.

Callen stared at her confused, and then it dawned on him. "Is this because of my questioning Hetty yesterday" he asked. Nell only had to meet his gaze for her to answer that question. "Nell, I only questioned Hetty about this arrangement because I wasn't sure how you felt about being put in this position. This assignment will be harder than anything you have had to do before. You will have to become someone else, not just by name but by personality too. It will be difficult. You will be put in situations that you may not be extremely comfortable with and I just wanted to remind Hetty that Kensi has more experience at this than you, that's all, I meant nothing untoward by it" he said, not only lying to her but himself too.

What he had just told her had nothing to do with it. The real reason he had seemed off with the whole idea was because he knew exactly what this sort of job required from them – kissing, holding hands, cuddling, most likely even sharing a bed! Having to become a loving, newly married couple and it frightened him. Kensi was like a best friend of sorts so there was no chemistry or any feelings whatsoever involved, but with Nell, for once he was nervous. He had noticed her from her first day at OSP. She had strutted around the office with no care and all the confidence in the world and from that day, he was hooked. All those smiles she gave him, and the delicate hugs she would give him, well them all really, after a difficult mission had just reeled him in more. He just knew this latest mission would really test him.

After hearing his declaration of trust, Nell decided to believe him. After all, she thought, what he said was true - if he didn't trust her, then they wouldn't be here. Callen sensed she had accepted his explanation from the warm smile she gave him. It seemed she was now satisfied and appeared to be content. "Ok, he said, you ready to become Mr and Mrs Matt and Claire Seglar"...


	3. Chapter 3

Callen and Nell pulled onto their new driveway which led upto a beautiful beach fronted house. The cul-de-sac estate housed 8 houses similar in size and architecture. Nell was impressed with the house and couldn't wait to explore it further. "Before I forgot, you might need this" Callen turned towards Nell and handed her a white gold wedding band. "Wow Callen, way to make a girl feel special" she smirked.

"This is it" Nell whispered to herself as Callen got out of the car and walked around to open her door. She let out a deep breath whilst fiddling with the band that was now placed on her 4th finger of her left hand. She stepped out and almost crashed into his body as Callen began to close her side door. The close proximity exciting them both. Nell placed her left hand on Callens chest gingerly, admiring the wedding band and smiled up at him. Being aware of the possible eyes on them, he leant in towards her, giving her a small smile. His hand automatically went to find hers and pulled her towards the front door. To any on looker, this exchange would have looked full of love and devotion to one another. Nell's heart quickened at his touch but she followed enthusiastically.

Once inside, Nell was in awe. She bounded in and out of each room, exploring every crevice. Callen on the other hand never got excited about material things like how a room was decorated and its belongings. Going from foster home to foster home, he was always just grateful for a roof over his head. But he had to admit the house was spacious and decorated elegantly. Watching Nell buzz around every room excitedly, made him smile and for the first time, he was happy to call this place home and share it with her, even if it was under a fake relationship and only for a brief period.

As Nell was exploring upstairs, Callen following behind, he noted 4 bedrooms but only the master bedroom actually had a bed in it. One was a study and the other 2 were empty. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice that. Would she make him sleep on the couch he wondered?

"Im just going to call Hetty and then take a quick walk around the block" he said. "OK" she replied, her eyes still fixed on the king size bed located in the middle of the master bedroom. She had already guessed the sleeping arrangements prior to their arrival so she wasn't shocked when only one bed was revealed. After all, they are supposed to be posing as a married couple, and married people sleep in the same bed. She had to admit this excited her but also made her feel extremely nervous at the same time.

When Callen returned a little while later, he found Nell standing outside on the patio which over looked the beach. She had changed into a floral summer dress. There was a slight breeze in the air and she almost looked a little chilly.

Nell felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lips kiss the side of her left cheek. She instinctively placed both her hands on his, and pulled them tighter around herself. She was allowed to do this, after all, who knows who was watching them! She thought to herself.

They stood there in that same position as if frozen in time, for what seemed like forever. During which he had given her a few more light kisses on her neck and cheek. She couldn't believe it, Callen was kissing her! Little old Nell. Nell shook her head slightly to get rid of those thoughts. Matt was kissing Claire, that was all. But kissing her neck? Why did he have to kiss the one place that made her go weak at the knees and get all hot and bothered! And of course, she couldn't tell him that!

Callen liked the feel of Nell wrapped securely in his arms. He couldn't explain it but it felt right. He smiled to himself whilst taking in her scent.

"Would Mrs Seglar like to test the springs out on the nice big fancy bed waiting upstairs" he whispered cheekily into her ear. Nell could hear the smile and almost laugh in his voice so knew he was teasing her "Maybe after tea tonight" she replied "We have a date with the new neighbours this evening" She gave him a smile and wink and without another look proceeded to make her way inside. Callen grinned to himself. He was going to enjoy this.

They had arrived next door at 7pm prompt. Callen wearing jeans and a dressy shirt, and Nell wearing another floral summer dress. She was impressed – Hetty had done well so far with her outfits. The ladies exchanged hellos and introduced both their partners to each other. Patrick and 'Matt' exchanged handshakes and began talking about sports over a beer whilst Sarah and 'Claire' were talking the usual girly stuff. During dinner, the conversation evolved into general exchanges about their jobs, where they lived before, how long they had been married, etc. Sarah then enquired about the spacious house and asked if they had any plans for the spare bedrooms. "I was thinking one of them could be turned into a baby's room whilst the other could be turned into a play room until the time came and we needed another child's room" She replied. Callen had silently choked on his drink when the word baby was mentioned. He wasn't expecting that. Here he was, 'married' for 12 hours, having dinner with his fake wife, and a known criminal and she was talking babies. How bizarre could this get? But if he was being honest with himself, he kind of liked it.

That evening had gone as planned. They had managed to plant some listening devices in Patrick and Sarah's home. "Babies huh?" Callen enquired as Nell was making her way upstairs to their bedroom. "Well we are married are we not? So that would be the next logical step" she replied, teasing him. She had decided that day to play along and enjoy this side of the mission. She was going to show Callen exactly what his life was missing.

"I guess so, fancy starting now?" he asked, eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin spread across his face. Nell continued up the stairs towards their bedroom grateful that he couldn't read her mind.

She enjoyed feeling comfortable at night and usually slept in a loose pair of bottoms and a tank top or shorts and tank top, and by morning her hair was a mess. She cringed at the thought of Callen seeing her like that. It was at this moment that she then wondered what Hetty had actually provided her with for sleeping attire. She began to go through her dresser and made a discovery that shocked her and actually made her feel nauseas. Nothing but lace and silk! She couldn't wear these she cried. They definitely didn't leave much up to the imagination. She could have killed Hetty for this. Even her dressing gown was short and silky. She could feel the blush creeping up on her face at the thought of Callen seeing her in these. She began to have a mini panic attack and briskly walked into the en-suite and locked the door behind her. "What am I going to do?" she whispered whilst sitting on the edge of the bath, her hands gripping the side. She took a few deep breaths and after several minutes, pulled herself together. She had decided 'claire' loved 'matt' and these were something she wouldn't be ashamed of wearing for her husband. So, delving into her new persona, she got changed and unlocked the door. Just at this moment, Callen walked in. He took one look at her in her white silk baby doll lingerie and his mouth dropped. He was stunned. He had never imagined Nell to look more beautiful or ravenous. He could feel things starting to stir and before it became too obvious, he quickly gathered his belongings and went to change in the en-suite but not before complimenting Nell on her night ware.

Nell was sat up in bed leaning against the headrest. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Callens eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth dropped when he first saw her. She got butterflies thinking about what that sight did to him. She was smiling because she felt sexy and confident.

Callen stared at himself in the mirror. "You can do this" he said. Although his thoughts kept returning to Nell and that silky ensemble she was wearing - her toned legs, her flat stomach and the outline of her pert breasts that was clearly visible. "You can do this" he repeated. He gathered himself together and made his way out to join her in the bed.

As Callen walked out, Nell couldn't do anything but stare at his chest. It was the first time she was seeing him half naked and she was getting excited. His chest on display whilst his bottom half was covered in his lounge bottoms. Her mind going into overdrive of all the things she would love to do to his body and what was underneath those grey bottoms. This sight together with her new found sexiness and confidence was beginning to make her feel a little horny. She had no idea how she was going to get through the night.

Callen slipped into the other side of the bed all the while repeating, 'I can do this' in his head. As he lay there in the dark, he knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Apologies for delay in getting another chapter up – work very busy this week! Thank you to all the lovely people who have added this story to their favourites / alerts and to those who have commented – very much appreciated!

That night had been a very peculiar one for both Nell and Callen. Both suffering from something they had never contemplated being a reality for either and now they were left confused and frustrated. Their thoughts that night mirrored each other's but neither one said anything. The sexual chemistry between the two could be felt like an electrical shock. Needless to say, both hardly slept that night. Yes, both had fantasized about the other but both knew their relationship was one based on a working one that could even be described as a friendship of sorts but they also knew the other did not reciprocate any emotional feelings and so had never thought anything else of it, until now.

Days had passed and since that first night, things between the two had become strange. A tension was felt. Although when in character, no one could tell anything was going on between the two, when in the confines of their 'house' the two were left to contemplate the awkwardness. However, as if there had been a silent conversation between them, the subject was never approached. They went on about their day as if nothing had been felt that first night and found they were limiting any activities / chores that meant they spent time together, so that neither one had the opportunity to discuss the issue. Callen had decided to wait it out and Nell felt like she was going to combust.

Patrick had had to go out of town on a business deal (Kensi and Deeks on surveilence duty), which meant both had some free time to do whatever they wished, with the exception of having to stay in the role of husband and wife. Nell had taken the opportunity to get to know Sarah a little better and they had arranged to go shopping for dresses for the upcoming charity ball that Sarah and Patrick had kindly invited them along to. Nell had full use of the 'black card' and was very much looking forward to a girly afternoon of shopping.

"Hi Claire" said Sarah as Nell opened the front door.

Nell replied with a "Hi" then turned towards Callen who was in the living room, blew him a kiss and they exchanged their 'goodbyes'.

Once at the mall, the two women were in heaven. They were in and out of every shop, trying on glamorous dresses and gossiping about the latest celebrity scandals. Nell had to admit that she was having a good time and was enjoying Sarah's company. She didn't get to socialise with her friends much outside of work due to the delicate nature of her job, she felt bad that she had to lie to them about what she actually did for a living and so would sometimes decline invitations. She could not recall the last time she had spent time with her friends like this just being herself and doing the girly things and she was instantly saddened when she couldn't remember.

"Claire, are you ok?" asked Sarah

Nell, having been lost in her own world of thoughts, decided to seek out help with her troubles with Callen and get some advice. After all, she could get some 'marriage advice' she thought. "well there is something" replied Nell.

Sarah waited patiently for Claire to continue. She could tell something was the matter but didn't want to frighten her off with lots of questions.

"Things are a bit strange between me and Matt and I don't know what to do about it" started Nell.

"How do you mean strange?"

"It's difficult to say. We just don't seem to be talking much to each other. We haven't had an argument or anything, but things seem to be weird now" continued Nell.

"When was the last time you guys had sex" asked Sarah.

Nell had to think of an answer pretty quick, she couldn't exactly say never, could she, so she advised it had been a few weeks.

"Sexual frustration" Sarah responded with a confident smile.

"What do you mean?" enquired Nell. "As it's been a few weeks and things have been going on with you both, moving house, etc, it's probably just down to sexual frustration" Sarah responded. "you need to put the spark back, start of slow, make him realise what he's missing out on".

On the drive home, Nell began to think back to their earlier conversation. How could she 'put the spark back' into a fake marriage? She definitely didn't want to talk anything over because if he didnt feel the same, well that would be very awkward! But she then thought back to that night and the subsequent nights, if she were honest herself - The way his eyes popped out and his face flushed when she caught him staring at her breasts, she couldn't mistake those signs, could she? After more deliberation she came to the conclusion that she did not mistake those signs, there was definitely chemistry between the two. So she decided to take Sarah's advice – show him what he's missing out on. For the first time since that night, she remembered what she had said to herself and she smiled at her thoughts. Well if her and Callen weren't going to talk about their feelings then she sure as hell would enjoy watching him squirm. This was going to be fun...


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Again I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting on the story and apologise for the delay in providing another chapter. Hope you like.

Callen was already downstairs in the living room when Nell entered wearing a blue and white poka dot bikini. She gracefully strutted past him, a swing in her step and headed towards the kitchen. His mouth dropped. He watched her walk past, her hips swaying slightly. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. His thoughts started to wander back to images of her in that silk one piece she was wearing last night. The last week or so had been strange to say the least. Callen had sensed Nell had felt the same, but since Nell came back from her shopping trip a few days ago, she became the care free Nell that he was used too. They seemed to fall back into the friendly conversations with ease even teetering on the flirty kind at times. Callen was confused. He was trying his best not to look and worse, even imagine her naked, but she was making it rather difficult wearing skimpy little things like this around the house. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Callen all the not so innocent bending over in front of him revealing either her pert little bum or the small of her round breasts through her blouses, or the not so innocent hand grazes over his arms or on his chest or legs, and he could swear there was a slight not so innocent graze over his manhood last night. This is why he was confused. Were all the gestures actually innocent? or is she wanting something more? He was worried that if he misread the signs, it would make their work life very difficult indeed but then again, if she did want something and he didn't do anything, he'd kick himself. Who do women have to be so complicated? He thought. At that moment, Nell had come back into the living room.

"As we have a few more days, I'm going to go down to the beach, you coming?" she asked.

This was his opportunity, he thought. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you down there". With that she smiled then turned around and strutted out through the patio doors which led onto the patio outside and headed down the steps to towards the beach.

Nell was already sunbathing when Callen approached. He gave her body another once over. Her shape was amazing – feminine and petite. He had noticed this before during the many times in the ops room back at OSP but to see it out of clothes, wow! And her skin looked so smooth.

He lay his towel next to hers then proceeded to lie down. Nell opened one eye to peek at him, his body was hot, she thought to herself. Toned but not over toned, just how she liked it. She remembered how his chest felt underneath her hand when she 'accidently' bumped into him. She remembered him lying in bed next to her, feeling the heat radiating from him. She remembered thinking about what it would feel like to wrap her legs around his waist and feel his manhood enter her. 'No' she cried out in her mind, she needed to stop these thoughts before she got too carried away. Although given the situation, it was highly doubtful she could stop now. Why did he have to be so god dam gorgeous and completely her type?

Before it could register what she had done, Nell had asked Callen if he wouldn't mind rubbing some sunscreen into her back. To which Callen had agreed. Nell sat up with her back towards him, allowing him free access. He started rubbing on the cream starting at her shoulders. The warmth of her skin, the delicate smoothness under his fingertips, had his mind going into overdrive. She shuddered and let out a soft moan which was barely audible to Callen's ears. He wasn't quite sure what he had heard but he knew he wanted to take her there and then on the beach!

"Why don't you lie facing down and I'll do the back of your legs" he said to her.

She obliged, dazed by the power of his touch on her skin.

His hands caressed and rubbed the lotion into the back of her legs working towards the top of her thighs. She could feel the tingling sensation between her legs and the dampness start to descend. She was paralysed. Her thoughts working overtime. His fingers dancing around the spot that would send her into the abyss - a sensual explosion of fireworks. She let out another soft moan, this time, there was no mistaking it. He smiled to himself. He could play this game too. Once he had finished, he leaned over her body pressing the bugle that had now formed between his legs ever so slightly against her bum. Her eyes immediately popped open at this. A grin appeared on her face – she was doing this to Callen, little old Nell.

Nell decided to push the boundary a little further and proceeded to straddle him immediately following her offering to return the favour. With their senses heightened, Callen could feel the warmth radiating from her womanhood. He was aching to pleasure her. And she was aching to be pleasured.

Shortly after, she returned to her towel and picked up her book. She found this to be a good way to peek at Callen every so often. Callen remained on his front, his manhood making it difficult to do anything else. This little escapade had stretched the boundary lines and both didn't want this to mission to end. However in just a few days time, they would be attending the charity ball where they hope they would get the last and most viable piece of evidence to take down Patrick and his associates and it would be over, then what? they both thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was Saturday and it was Callen and Nell's last day undercover. Kensi and Deeks had followed Patrick across the country and had reliable intel that an arms deal would be going down at the charity ball that evening.

Callen and Nell were both feeling a little disheartened at the prospect of this mission finishing this evening. Both had got caught up in the mission over the last few weeks - holding hands, kissing in public, the sharing a bed and it had been a strain on their hearts.

Whilst taking a shower, Nell was lost in thought, remembering the other evening following on from the beach. They had decided to take a swim in the sea. During their flirting and 'role playing of the perfect husband and wife', Nell had proceeded to come up behind Callen and dunk him under the water, then run off towards the beach laughing. In retaliation, Callen had laughed and chased after her. Her little legs were fast but not fast enough. Callen caught up to her easily, grabbed her from around the waster then carried her over his shoulder, her bum in the air and headed back towards the sea. "put me..put me down..please...I'm sorry" Nell gasped between bouts of laughter.

Callen merely laughed at her and continued. "Please" was all Nell could say. Callen stopped when he was nearly waist deep in the water. "You want down?" he said with a playful tone in his voice "You got it" and then with care, lightly threw her in the water. Nell thought that in that moment, he was so care free and felt somehow honoured. He was always so professional at work and she wondered how many people could actually say they had seen Callen so relaxed.

As Nell was looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel amazing. Her makeup was simple, but for effect, she had created a smoky look to her eyes. This complicated her evening gown perfectly. The dress was a straight empire waistline, black strapless, satin number with delicate pearls and embroidery detailing just underneath the bust. Hetty picked well, she thought at she studied herself some more.

As Nell walked down the stairs and came into full view of Callen, he was blown away by her beauty. She had never looked more beautiful, radiant or elegant than she did at this moment. A wide grin appeared on his face but on the inside his heart broke, knowing that after tonight, it would be over. "Nell, you look beautiful" he managed to say. Nell blushed slightly and thanked him.

Callen and Nell arrived and soon enough were joined by Patrick and Sarah. Each of the girls complimented each other whilst the guys shook hands and exchanged small talk. Nell had become quite friendly with Sarah over the last 2 weeks and felt a little saddened that in a few hours time, it would all change. Patrick and Sarah took to the dance floor, whilst Callen and Nell watched on. Callen had an ear piece in and was silently communicating with the rest of team on the plan to catch Patrick and his associates completing the weapons deal.

Callen watched Nell from the corner of his eye. She had seemed a little quiet tonight but if he admitted, so was he. "Would you like to dance" he asked, extending his hand for her. She placed hers in his and allowed him to walk them to the dance floor of the grand ball room. As soon as their bodies connected, and they looked into each other's eyes, the electricity could be felt between them. They danced elegantly in time with the music, not saying a word but both knowing it would be over soon - saddened by this fact. The music stopped and they looked into each other's eyes another time. The chemistry and feelings that had been building for weeks, was ready to explode - and explode it did. Their lips locked, his hands cupped her face whilst hers entangled his neck. It felt like fireworks for them both. Their vision blurred and the noise of the people around them blanked out as if they were the only two people in the room. Neither wanted it to end, but Callen could hear the signal word being used through his ear piece for the go ahead to home in on Patrick, so he reluctantly pulled away and looked towards the far end of the ball room which led to another room. Nell knew it was time and so they made their way towards the door. Nell noted the other agents already in view of the same door.

Needless to say Patrick and his associates were caught, handcuffed and taken to the boatshed for interrogation. The FBI and the CIA also wanted to interrogate the men, so it was decided to let them stew until morning and for the agencies to decide who should integrate them first. Sarah had been taken to one side by Hetty, had everything explained to her and was taken to OSP for further debriefing.

Callen looked through the crowd to find Nell looking tired. "Here take my jacket, you look cold" he said to her whilst placing his tux jacket over her shoulders. "Maybe you should get Kensi to take you home, its been a long few weeks" Nell looked into his eyes. They mirrored her own. "I don't feel like going back to my place just yet, I want to go home" she retorted. Callen smirked, dangling the keys in front of her face and replied "then let's go home".

Once home, it wasn't long before sparks were flying and clothes were being ripped off. Two weeks of sexual chemistry rolled up into one night. They lay on the bed, caressing and enjoying the delights of each other's bodies. Callen kissed and caressed her soft skin on her neck, moving down to her shoulder then further to her breasts. The times he had imagined doing this, was nothing compared to the ecstasy he felt in this moment. Nell let out soft moans, willing him go further. To which he obliged. He entered her first with his tongue, then with his throbbing dick when he couldn't take anymore. She gasped at this delight. They moved in perfect harmony and felt the build up of the sensual fireworks that were ready to explode. They didn't care if the mission was over, they wanted to enjoy this night and that they did. Both fell asleep that night with their arms curled around each other and smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Callen and Nell woke up with smiles on their faces. Images of the previous nights events cascading in their minds. They had agreed to discuss the 'what next' question but felt that it was a conversation that deserved to be given their full attention and at present Patrick and the others needed to be interrogated. Callen had received a call from Sam earlier that morning to confirm he and Sam were going to be the ones to interrogate the suspects. So once they were both ready, they headed towards OSP and the boatshed.

Nell couldn't help but smile and Callen although was happy, he was also unsure. Both didn't regret what transpired between them last night but Callen did question it in his mind. After all, all he knew was him and relationships never really work out and he didn't want to hurt Nell. Plus with their jobs adding extra pressure to the situation, they definitely needed to sit down and talk things over. They both agreed that at the next opportunity they would do just that.

A month went by and Callen and Nell still hadn't had their conversation. Work at OSP had been chaos. Sam and Callen had had to go undercover then so did Kensi and Deeks. It was as if the world was conspiring against them. However they did steal the occasional glance and smile at each other when they could. It gave them both hope. However for the last week or so, things had changed. Nell had showed up for work late, more than once, had forgotten to do some things that had been asked of her and also misplaced some paperwork. Callen knew he would probably have to have a word with her about this but now wasn't sure how to handle the situation given what had happened between them. So he decided to wait it out for now and see if things improved again. He knew this wasn't like her and hoped she would snap out of whatever she was in.

Whilst the agents were out on a mission, Nell and Eric were providing support back from OSP when Nell dashed out unexpectedly. Just at the same moment, Callen needed vital information sending to his phone about a target they were tracking and an alias he and Sam were mere seconds away from becoming. This happened to be the Nell's job as Eric was busy with other things. Unfortunately Eric could not cover for Nell in time and Callen and Sam had to improvise during their cover. They just made it out of their mission alive but not before gunfire from both sides was unleashed. Callen was furious. How could she let this happen? They could quite easily have lost someone today, what was she thinking? Luckily they hadn't but in his mind, that didn't matter. They weren't prepared because she failed to do her job properly. Sam's attempts to calm him down during the car ride back failed. When they arrived back at OSP he headed straight to the ops rooms.

"Nell what happened?" he shouted at her "I'm sorry Callen, I stepped out.." He didn't even let her finish before he shouted back at her "You stepped out? You stepped out when we were in the middle of a mission? What were you thinking?" "That's enough Mr Callen" Hetty interjected. "I have spoken with Miss Jones and I am satisfied that there is no problem here. You had to do your job and improvise Mr Callen, something you are all trained to do and that is not out of your job description." "But Hetty" he retorted. "No Mr Callen, this is the end of this matter. May I suggest you and your team get checked out and then finish up your case reports" Callen turned away and stomped off, no further looks exchanged with Nell. She was heartbroken. He had every right to be mad at her.

A short while later most people had left for the day, Callen included. Nell was sat in the ops room when Kensi walked in. "Nell, you know that if you ever need a pair of ears, I'm always here to listen" she said. Nell let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do. She had been mentally debating what to do for the last 2 weeks. It had been affecting her work and she knew it was time to stop hiding from it. She turned to Kensi and quietly said "I'm late". Kensi looked at her questioning her with her eyes "Your late for what" she replied. "No kensi, I'm late..." realisation dawned on Kensi's face. "Oh" was all she could muster. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone" she continued. "I'm not" Nell interjected. "There was someone but it's complicated". "Ok, so how late are you?" "About 2 weeks" replied Nell. "Have you taken a test?" Kensi asked. Nell just shook her head. Tears starting to form in her eyes. "In that case, lets go" Kensi said turning around and starting to walk out. Nell followed.

Kensi drove them to a local chemist; they picked up a couple of pregnancy testing kits and returned to Nells apartment. "No time like the present to find out" She advised handing Nell the box. Nell looked at it, thoughts racing through her mind. What if she was pregnant? How would she tell him? After today, she wasn't even sure if she'd have a job if he had anything to do with it. But Kensi was right, she needed to know for certain. So she took the box and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom, holding the stick in her hands. "We have to wait 2 minutes now" she said to Kensi.

Two minutes seemed to take forever but finally it was up. Nell looked to the test, saw the two lines, then gave a small smile. "I'm guessing its positive and your happy?" Kensi asked "It is, and yes I am" smiling. She had been too scared to find out before but if she were honest she already knew. The sickness, the dizziness, the tiredness, it all pointed to being pregnant but she still didnt want to believe it. Somehow now knowing, she was actually happy. "You need to tell Callen." "I know" Nell replied still in awe of the results. "Hang on, I didn't say it was Callen's" "No you didn't, but that night of the charity ball, well it was a good guess." "Promise me, you won't say anything to anyone about this. I need to tell Callen in my own time" Nell said pleadingly. Kensi had promised, and a short while later had left and headed home leaving Nell to ponder her thoughts. She lay on her bed, her hand over her stomach. She had no idea how this was going to play out, but she knew one thing for sure, she was happy. Scared and worried, but definitely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Again, just wanted to say a big big thank you to you all! The comments and advice is really really very much appreciated! I glad you are all enjoying it.

The next few days had been strange for everyone. Callen had apologised, under Hetty's instructions, to Nell but also made it clear that he wasn't happy with what happened. She had decided that until she got her head around the fact that she was pregnant, she wasn't going to tell him or anyone else. Kensi had took it upon herself to find every opportunity she could, to have the two of them meet in the coffee room or somehow end up being the only two left in ops, just so it was an excuse for them to talk. And although they Nell and Callen were now on speaking terms, they certainly hadn't got back to where they were before the mishap. Kensi had also taken it upon herself to become Nell's personal mother hen and at every opportunity, made sure Nell was eating and drinking plenty and sitting when there was no need to stand. If Nell hadn't had breakfast or lunch already prepared, she offered to go out on several occasions to get her anything she fancied. An act that hadn't gone unnoticed by the other members of the team.

"Since when have you and Nell been BFF's" Deeks asked Kensi when she returned from yet another trip to ops, checking on Nell.

"I don't know what you're on about Deeks" Kensi replied.

Callens ears pricked up as he overheard the conversation between his two colleagues. He had also noticed the more than usual trips that Kensi was making to ops. He couldn't figure out what was going on but obviously something was.

"Seeing as though it's finally Friday and the last few months have been ridiculously silly, anyone fancy drinks later?" asked deek's pleadingly with those puppy dog eyes. A chorus of 'sure' and 'yeah go on then' was heard. At the same time Eric and Nell had just reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Nell, Eric, you two fancy coming with us for drinks and a game of pool later?" asked Deeks.

Before either of them could answer, Kensi jumped in with "I dont think Nell would really enjoy it there".

Nell gave Kensi the death stare. What was she playing at? She thought. She might as well be wearing a flashing neon sign round her head telling everyone she's pregnant, because Kensi sure wasn't being discreet about the matter. Nell knew Kensi was only looking out for her really and seeing as though she didn't have support from anyone else, she was glad of Kensi but really, Kensi was getting a little ridiculous now.

Four pairs of eyes shot between Kensi and Nell, Nell could feel her cheeks turning a nice shade of red about now. Way to go Kensi, she thought. "I think I'll be ok" She said aloud, but focused upon Kensi's face.

With that, she turned to Deeks and said "we'll be there" then she began to walk off, Eric gave the rest a nod then followed Nell.

The three guys stared at Kensi not having a clue what had just gone on. Kensi ignored them and continued on with her work.

Later that night Eric and Nell joined the others in the bar. They were already in the middle of a game of pool. Nell asked if he others wanted any refills of their drinks whilst Eric took a seat to watch the game unfold. Callen watched as Nell walked over to the bar. He knew the way he acted the other day was not fair on Nell. Although he had apologised things just hadn't been the same between them but maybe tonight would change that he thought. A small smile crossed his lips. He had to admit she looked rather good tonight. Tight denim jeans, red ballet pumps and a red flowery top to match. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something else about her tonight, something he hadn't noticed before but she looked radiant somehow.

He continued to watch as a guy approached her at the bar, a twist in his stomach forming. This wasn't right; she was his girl, no-one else's. So he excused himself from the game and headed towards the bar. He slid up behind her, his arm encircled her slightly whilst he leant against the bar. She felt the sudden jolt of electricity at his touch and instantly knew he was there. His breath against the back of her neck playing havoc with her insides. "I came to see if you needed any help with the drinks" he said, knowing she had sensed his presence. The guy at the bar noticed the look in Callen's eyes and made his excuses and left quickly.

Nell turned towards Callen. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did that on purpose Mr Callen" she said with a smile. Suddenly aware she had slipped into flirting mode.

"I guess you'll never know Miss Jones" he replied, very aware of the new found interaction between them.

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way between the two of them - endless flirting and innuendos. Neither was drinking which made it all the more fun. The others slowly drifted off to their respective homes, leaving Callen and Nell as the last two. Neither really wanted the night to end. They had somehow managed to seal a hole in their relationship tonight. Both were enjoying each other's company. They hadn't realised how much they had missed each other until tonight. As last orders were called, Callen turned to Nell and offered to escort her home. She accepted without hesitation.

Somehow they had managed to find themselves walking along the beach. Nell had stopped to look out at the vast ocean spread out in front of them. Callen, seeing his opportunity took her hand in his and she turned towards him. He couldn't help it; it was as if someone else was controlling his body, his movements. The slight breeze had blown a piece of her hair into her face, with his free hand, he wiped it away and before they could realise what was happening, their lips had locked and they were kissing passionately. Once parted, they continued on their journey, this time holding hands, a content smile on both their faces.

Callen being true to his word dropped Nell off at her apartment and before leaving they shared yet another passionate kiss, Callen asking if he could see her again tomorrow, to which she surprised herself and accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thank you again for the lovely comments. Here's the next instalment, hope you like!

The weekend passed by very quickly and Monday morning was the usual hustle and bustle in OSP. Nell and Callen had met up on the Saturday night for a nice meal whereby she had planned to tell him her news. However she couldn't find the right words and the evening ended with a goodbye kiss at her front door with the promise of another date soon.

Nell couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling she had and to top her morning off her 'morning sickness' had decided to rear its ugly head and the nauseous feeling would not go away.

"So, did you tell him?" asked Kensi as she bounded into ops.

Nell just gave Kensi a sad look which said it all. Kensi sighed. She hated having to keep this secret from everyone, especially her partner, who knew her so well. He was getting suspicious, he knew she was hiding something from him, and so he was asking loads of questions at every opportunity he could get. Kensi had done well so far to avoid answering them but she didn't know how much longer she could evade them.

"Have you at least scheduled an appointment to see the Midwife?"

"That I have done" Nell confirmed with a small smile. She knew she would have to tell him soon especially when there would be a scan that he should be at.

"You have to tell him and soon!"

"I know, but really, I can't just drop it in midway through conversation like, yes thanks, the food was lovely, oh and by the way, I'm pregnant" Nell stated matter of fact with a slight sarcastic edge.

"Something like that Miss Jones, maybe, I admit, with a bit less sarcasm, but something like that, yes." came from the doorway to ops. Both pairs of eyes turned slowly towards the doors. Nell immediately looked like a deer caught between two headlights. A small reassuring smile emerged from Hetty's lips; she then turned and walked back towards her office.

Wednesday afternoon and Callen and Sam were completing more endless paperwork. Kensi and Deeks had gone to the gym to do some sparring. Something caught Callens eye. It was the same thing that caught his eye the last few days – glimpses of Nell rushing off to the bathroom. He had to admit she hadn't looked so good – very pale and clammy at times. He also noticed that Kensi was still paying extra care to her and he now began to wonder himself, if something was up with Nell.

Friday afternoon and Callen was at the hospital walking out of the hospital cubicle after just having his bullet wound checked and stitched up. To his surprise he spots Nell a short distance down the corridor. His surprise soon turned to horror. Was she hurt somehow? Was she sick? These were questions running through his mind. All week he had noticed she didn't seem right, even looked sick and now for her to be here, it must be serious. His heart sank.

Earlier that day...

Callen and Sam were tailing a Russian, suspected in weapons trading. Kensi and Deeks were 'buying' from him when all of sudden gunfire was heard threw their earpieces. Callen and Sam made a move to jump out of the car when they heard Deeks say "in car, on move, follow them, were ok" At the same time, a car was seen screeching out of the garage and heading towards the intersection. Sam and Callen followed. Gunfire between the two cars was exchanged and Callen was hit in the shoulder. One more round of fire and the driver of the suspect car lost control and flipped it, causing it to screech to a halt. More uniformed officers arrived on scene and took the two away.

"Tut, can't take you anywhere. Come on G, let's get you looked at" said Sam with a smile and shake of his head. After some reluctance, Callen co-operated but advised Sam to go on ahead back to OPS and once he was given the all clear, he'd meet him there.

Back at OSP earlier that day... 

"Right Eric, I'm off to run some errands for Hetty, I'll be back shortly" Nell said already in the middle of putting on her jacket and pulling her bag over her shoulder. Once outside OPS she got into her car and headed for the hospital. This afternoon was her first appointment with the Midwife. She was a little apprehensive and was feeling extremely guilty because she still had not found the time, place or words to tell Callen yet.

Back to present time... 

As she had arrived slightly early for her appointment, she had decided to take a walk around the grounds, eventually ending up taking a seat in the waiting area nearby to maternity. She had a magazine in hand but had a million thoughts running through her head, mostly all the different ways and possible outcomes of telling Callen that she was pregnant. What if he didn't want anything to do with her? What if he didn't want anything to do with the baby? What would it mean for her job? All of a sudden she was startled back to reality when a familiar voice could be heard whilst he held a cup of coffee towards her and he went to take the seat that was free beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Thank you again for the lovely comments. I also want to thank everyone who has added this story and/or follows it. Glad people are enjoying it!

Awkward. Awkward was a word to describe how Nell felt right at this very second. What was she supposed to do? Lie? or tell him the truth? Lie and tell him the truth later could turn out bad and tell him the truth now, here whilst at a hospital appointment finding out she's lied to him, again bad. Nell slowly took the coffee off him and starting drinking it, various scenarios of how this could turn out spinning through her mind.

She could see he was about to say something so before he had the chance, she stalled him.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He looked down to where she was pointing.

"Oh, it's nothing, all in a day's work, you know", shrugging it off. He was more worried about her.

"Look Nell, I know the last few..." Before he could finish she had jumped up and began pacing whilst mentally having a debate with herself. Decision time was upon her and she had to make it. So she did.

"You're sitting, that's good" she said. Callen was starting to worry now. He'd never seen Nell actually look like she was losing it. She was pacing back and forth in such a small distance and she had this look on her face. He couldn't put his finger on what it meant.

"Look Callen, you have to know that I've wanted to tell you. Ive tried but it just seemed to get more difficult with time. I didn't know how you would react and..."

He stopped her there. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled her gently so that she was sitting again next to him. He could tell she was rambling. Oh god, it must be serious, he thought. He just hoped she wasn't dying. How could a god be that cruel, to take away beautiful Nell.

"Nell, its ok, whatever it is, and we'll get through it together, as a family" he said, trying to reassure her but at the same time coax it out of her. After all, if she was ill, she would need to the whole team for support.

She took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes then said "I'm pregnant."

She let it hang there, in the silence. She knew Callen had heard her because his expression almost went vacant. It was as if someone had stopped time and he wasn't moving or breathing.

She decided to wait it out, let the news sink in. He never let go of her hands, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Nell. Maybe he would be ok with this, she thought.

After a few minutes, he managed to compose himself long enough to string a few words together.

"How..I mean when..I mean...wow, you're pregnant?" Nell nodded. She could tell he was still taking it in.

The look on his face changed all of sudden, something that resembled a panicked look.

"Well if your here, I mean, is everything ok with you and the baby?" He asked. She let out a breath that she hadn't even realised she had been holding in until just then.

"Yes. I'm actually here for my first appointment with the midwife." She added pointing gingerly to the sign which signposted 'maternity' on it.

"Which is actually in 10 minutes" she said looking at her watch.

"You can come if you'd like?" she asked. She hoped he would say yes, it would give her some indication as to how well he was taking all this. He hadn't run screaming for hills so that was a good sign she guessed. He just nodded and followed her to maternity.

In the waiting room, very little had been said between the two. Callen was in complete shock. This was the last thing he was expecting.

Nell and Callen were called into the room, whereby a midwife welcomed them both, went through some paperwork and the normal routine pattern of maternity care. Advised Nell of the things she could and couldn't eat or drink, etc. They were also asked of any medical history in either families, to which Nell had to advise, on Callen's behalf because he was still in shock, that Callen had been in foster care, so his family history wasn't available.

"Is that going to be a problem? I mean, could there be any problems with the baby?" asked Callen, concern edged in his voice.

"Not necessarily" said the midwife "However I would recommend the uptake of the screening tests offered to you" she continued. She explained all about the various blood tests that would be taken throughout different stages of her pregnancy and then ended the appointment with providing them both with copies of leaflets.

After they left the clinic, they started to head back towards their cars. Callen still hadn't said much to Nell and she wasn't sure what was going on in his mind but she knew she needed to know.

"Look, we both have to get back to work, why don't you come around to mine later this evening, and we can discuss this further" she asked him.

"Yeah sure" he replied. Still in shock by the whole idea of becoming a father.

Each left in their irrespective cars and headed towards OPS.

Back at OPS, Callen was at his desk, Sam could tell he wasn't his usual self and something was on his mind. Sam had been filling him in on the suspect they had apprehended leading to his latest bullet wound.

"Yeah and then Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny decided to play a game of golf, but Godzilla had..."

Callen did a double take and looked at Sam "What?" he said "Sorry, I have something on my mind" he continued.

"No! Really, I wouldn't have guessed" replied Sam with a grin.

"What is it I can help you with this time? ... Who'd you knock up?" he asked playfully. Callen gave him the glance and Sam just new he'd hit the nail on the head with that comment.

"Callen wait...you serious?" he asked.

Callen knew he couldn't keep this to himself. He was going crazy. And Sam, well Sam was like a brother to Callen, they knew each other's worst secrets. Plus Sam had kids of his own so could help him out with this right?

Callen proceeded to tell Sam everything. All the flirting and the innuendos, which lead to that one amazing night after the charity ball. He smiled at the memory.

"Being a father is amazing Callen, scary as hell, but nothing can beat the pure joy of holding your kid for the first time, soothing them when their crying, watching them grow knowing you did that. Yeah, the situation is tough, but you'll both get through it, together"

After listening to Sam for another hour go on and on about the joys of fatherhood, he knew what he had to do.

Later that night, he arrived at Nell's apartment. Flowers in one hand, present in the other.

She took the flowers and placed them in a vase and took the present off him next. She began to unwrap it and smiled at the realisation of what it was. She lifted it up fully to inspect it further. It was a baby grow with the words 'my daddy is the best daddy in the world' etched into the middle of it. This was what she needed - his acceptance to be involved.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Apologies for the delay in the continuation of this story – work and life have been crazy busy this past week.

Nell and Callen had had a really good talk that night about the baby, their relationship, telling friends and family, etc. They had decided to see how things go between them, keeping things casual whilst they get to know each other better.

A week had gone by and it was Friday again. They had decided to officially tell Hetty and the team on the Monday and when they did they were hugged, high fived and congratulated by all. However telling Nell's parents on the other hand, was a completing different story. Nell had no idea how to tell them or even what to tell them. But dinner had been arranged for that night, whereby Callen would meet her parents and they would tell them together. They hadn't had time to go over a game plan and now she was extremely nervous, already in the car on the way to dinner at her parent's house.

"We'll aim to keep it as near to the truth as we can" Callen said, trying to reassure her. She said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement. She was involved in a world which her family and friends were not and could not be a part off and it was the one aspect of her job she disliked – the lying.

Once they pulled up to the driveway, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. Callen did the same and followed her closely up to the porch.

"Mom, hello" she shouted as they entered the house.

Going into somewhere unknown was always risky given their job and it was drilled into him to make sure he knew the layout and entry / exit points of any building, so Callen unintentionally found himself doing the same thing in her parent's house. He noticed that there was a small fireplace to the left in the living room and down the hall was the kitchen and to the right was another room and the stairs to the upstairs of the house. Overall it was small and quaint and gave off a very family orientated, lived in house. One that he knew was full of memories.

"Through here" she heard her mom call out.

They proceeded towards the kitchen whereby Callen was instantly hit with the aroma of all different types of BBQ foods, obviously sizzling away on the BBQ. Her mother was busy sorting plates and cutlery out when they entered. She instantly turned towards them. A smile grew on her face. Callen noted the return of that same smile on Nells face. He felt a little guilty. He knew she didn't get to see her family that much because of their job.

"There you are, my dear" Nells mom said as she embraced Nell for a hug.

"And you must be Callen" she enquired.

"Yes maam, its a pleasure to meet you" he replied.

"Please dear, call me Pat" she advised.

"I'm just finishing up in here, why don't you two join the others outside. I know everyone is dying to see you" her mother signalled to Nell. It didn't go amiss to Nell that her mother had used the term 'everyone' and now the second lot of nerves hit her all over again.

"Everyone?" Nell asked.

"Yes dear, your father is out back with Caitlin and Sam, Alex and Stacey and John and Maria and the kids"

Nell bit her tongue. What happened to the nice quiet family meal she had envisioned? It had now turned out to be a full on family BBQ. She gave Callen an apologetic look to which he threw her a reassuring smile once again. Somehow it eased her. How did he do that? She wondered.

They headed out towards the back where they were greeted by everyone. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged whilst Nell made the formal introductions.

"Caitlin, Alex and John are my siblings and Sam, Alex and Maria are their partners" she confirmed.

"And these little rugrats are Toby who's 4 and is Caitlin and Sam's son and then Melissa and Jacob here are 5 and 2 and their Alex and Marias children".

"And this is my pop, Callen meet my father, Donald" she gestured.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" he said, extending his hand towards her father.

"Likewise, but please call me Don" Donald replied, taking Callen's hand in his and returning the handshake.

The evening was passing by and stories, jokes and laughs were being passed around like there was no tomorrow. Callen had had various conversations with her siblings and her mother and father and seemed to get on well with them all. Callen found himself having a really good time, enjoying everyone's company. Callen watched as Nell interacted with everyone, catching up on the family gossip that she had missed out on. He watched as she played with the kids in the garden, chasing them, tickling them when she caught up with them. She was a natural. He knew she was going to make a fantastic mother. She was glowing and he was once again in awe of her.

His thoughts interrupted by her mother's voice as she came to sit down beside him. "We miss her around here"

Callen smiled. "And she misses you all too" he replied.

"All we ask is that you look after them, love and protect them" she rebutted. He gave her a questioning look.

"You can't hide that radiant glow or the subtle protective hand over the stomach. A mother knows"

He laughed. "I guess you can't" he said

"And don't worry, I promise to love and protect them both with everything I have" he continued.

"That's all we ask" she said as she got up to leave.

It was at this moment Nell made her way over to him, holding her hand out for him to take it. He knew it was time. This was it. Everyone had gathered around the big table in the backyard conscious of Nell and Callens stance at the head of the table. She took a deep breath and let it out when it had gone quiet.

"There was a reason why we came here tonight" she started. She looked at Callen for support. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm pregnant" she added. They were once again congratulated and hugged by everyone. Her sister squealed in delight.

Her father waited until everyone else had congratulated the pair. Although he knew little of Callen, after observing Nell and Callen this evening and the way Callen was with her, there was no denying it. There was something special between the two of them. So, he kept his cool and congratulated the pair. He then came to stand next to Callen on his other side.

"I like you Callen. I've never seen my Nell this happy. But Callen, I must warn you, that if you do anything to hurt her, I will come after you" Donald confirmed in a stern tone. Callen only nodded in respect and understanding.

A short while later, the evening drew to a close, children and adults were falling asleep. Goodbyes were exchanged and they left the house and headed towards Callen's car. He hadn't let go of her hand since the big announcement. A small gesture which made her stomach do summersaults. She enjoyed feeling his touch and his reassuring squeezes. As he opened her car door for her, she made to get inside but as she did, a spark between them ignited and before they knew it, their lips and bodies had locked in a passionate embrace. They headed for home happy and content with the way the future was looking.


	12. Chapter 12

As the car approached Nell's apartment, both Nell and Callen were in a dream like state. The evening had gone better than planned and they were buzzing from it, the passionate kiss they shared a short while ago playing on their minds only adding to the euphoric atmosphere. Their hearts and mind's racing. Neither wanted the night to end.

"Do you want to come up?" Nell asked.

"Sure" Callen replied.

Once inside the apartment, reality hit home. They both became slightly nervous, realising this was the first time since the mission that things could progress and they might end up reliving that special night. Nell fumbled with the coffee maker. Callen saw this and took the lead. He came from behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, then running them along her arms. She turned towards him at this point. He grabbed her chin, tilted her head up so her lips could meet his. They embraced sharing a passionate kiss which turned into a frenzy and battle of the tongues.

His hand dropped to her waist and began its journey underneath the hem of the bottom of her top. Very slowly allowing time for Nell to stop this if she wanted, although he prayed she didn't. He wanted this more than anything. They had danced around this 'thing' ever since getting home from that mission, neither one knowing how to define their relationship. He had had enough. It was his child she was carrying, and he wanted nothing more than to love her.

His hand continued up towards her breast. She shivered at his touch and a soft moan escaped her lips. He relished in the knowing that it was he who was the one to make Nell make those noises. Noises that instantly had him growing harder by the minute.

Nell was enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling inside her stomach. She relished in the thoughts of the pure ecstasy she knew that was on its way building deep within her. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted him and was willing to show him how much.

Her legs clamped around his waist, a sign he took as acceptance of what was to come. Without falter, he slowly walked towards her bedroom. Once inside he placed her on the edge at the bottom of the bed and pushed her down, never unlocking from her embrace or the assault on her lips. Towering over her, she moved her hands onto his back, tracing imaginary lines up and down. This had Callen shivering. He gradually moved his lips kissing her neck then shoulders then down towards her breasts. He lifted her top off and undid her bra to expose her hardened nipples. He kissed and sucked them slowly, taking extra special care, kneading them with the fingers on his other hands. This had her aching to be touched down below. After several minutes, he made his way down. When he reached her stomach he stopped for a second. Enough time for Nell to peek at him and catch him smile and kiss her stomach lovingly. At the same time he also brought his hands to her hips to bring her stomach closer to his mouth.

He was loving her and loving their baby. It still shocked him that his baby was growing inside there, and he was amazed and in awe of it. He knew he was already hooked and loved this baby with all his being. He couldn't wait to be a father now.

His thoughts returning to the matter in hand, he continued his assault downwards. Once there, he took her skirt and panties off as well as his own clothes, and discarded them on the floor.

He continued with his loving assault until she could take no more and was thrashing and screaming his name. This aroused Callen even further and he couldn't take anymore. He had to make love to her. And so he positioned himself between her legs and entered her. Nell let out a moan. Their lips locked and again their tongues battled for dominance. Nell once again felt the warmth building within her and knew ecstasy was not far off. Callen sped up, thrusting harder and deeper into her until neither one could take anymore, and they both came together. Once they had come down from their high, Callen rolled over and Nell lay cuddled in his arms.

They lay like that for what seemed forever. Both enjoying just being with each other. Nell didn't want to break the comfortable silence, but something was on her mind and she wanted to discuss it with him.

"Callen" she said.

"What exactly are we doing here? I mean, I know were having a baby together and we have talked about raising the child together, but what does that make us? Are we some kind of two people having a baby together with benefits or are we actually something?" she quizzed. Unsure of what his reaction would be.

Callen could sense her unease. He turned slightly inwards, grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Nell, I don't know about you, but I'm happy. For once in my life, I'm completely happy and looking forward to the future. God, a future. I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth, but you have changed that. I am forever indebted to you for that. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd like it very much if we were exclusive, you know boyfriend girlfriend"

They shared a smile.

"I'd like that too" she replied.

"Good" he said whilst planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Now let's sleep" he continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Apologies for the delay in the next installment!

A couple of weeks later and Nell was in her 12th week of pregnancy.

As she walked into OSP that morning and before she had chance to say hello to anyone, the smell of Deek's coffee hit her full blast and had her running for the nearest toilets.

"I won't miss this part" she muttered to herself as she patted her stomach and eyeing herself in the toilet mirror.

As she gathered herself, she made her way back to the bullpen where all the agents were seated waiting for her return.

"You ok?" asked Kensi.

"I'll be fine, still can't get used to feeling fine one minute then running for the toilets the next" she replied.

"You sure you're ok? You still look a little green" Deeks interjected. Before she could reply, Kensi's fist had collided with his upper arm and a yelp was heard by all the agents. They all laughed.

Nell could feel Callen's gaze on her. She turned towards him and mouthed another 'I'm fine' before turning on her heels and heading up towards Ops.

That morning the team had had intel come in about a possible lead on a corrupt diplomat. As the computers were scanning and searching databases, Nell's thoughts drifted back to this morning...

Flashback...

Nell woke up to the scent of Bacon. As she got out of bed and put on her silk night robe she made her way to the kitchen, were the aroma that had her taste buds salivating was coming from. As she stood in the doorway, she was a little surprised. Callen was in full chef mode. Flipping what she thought were pancakes in the frying pan, whilst then turning over the bacon strips.

He sensed her presence. He turned around and walked slowly towards her with a smile on his face.

"Your breakfast awaits my fair lady" he added in a playful tone whilst waving his hands in a crazy bow like way pointing towards the kitchen table. She laughed at his stance.

"Why thank you kind sir" she added whilst taking steps towards the table. Thankful that her sickness hadn't made an appearance yet.

As they both sat at the table digging in to all the delicious food Callen had prepared, Nell took the opportunity to remind him about the appointment later that afternoon with the midwife.

"Yes Nell I know, I haven't forgot. It's the one that has been circled in red on the calendar for the last 3 weeks" he said playfully.

"Hetty has already cleared it for our absence for an hour or so this afternoon" he confirmed whilst edging ever closer to Nell's lips.

For the last few weeks he couldn't help but be enchanted by her lips. They seemed to become more luscious and more enticing with each passing day. He didn't know what it was but he liked what looking at those lips did to him and the feelings they brought out of him.

After numerous exchanges of kisses Nell announced that they had to get ready if they were ever going to get into work on time.

"Well ...kiss...It's a good thing...kiss... I know the person in charge...kiss...so I'm sure...kiss...being a little late...kiss...won't be a problem...kiss" Nell giggled.

And with that they didn't make it upstairs before they continued their assault on each other.

Present time...

Nell smiled but was brought out of her daydream when the computer searches had resulted in a match and were beeping furiously.

The team was rounded up in Ops and Callen gave out the orders. As he knew tailing the suspect to his location would take all afternoon, he sent Kensi and Deeks out into the field whilst Sam went to interview the ex wife.

Later that day, Nell and Callen left OPS and headed in his car to the hospital. Their hands were intertwined and lay against Nell's thigh as they drove in comfortable silence. They were both thinking about the next hour. This was the appointment were they would finally get to see their baby on the scan for the first time. All kinds of emotion's playing on their minds.

Once inside the exam room, Nell was asked to lie on the bed whilst the Sonographer set up the ultrasound scan machine.

"Right Miss Jones, I'm just going to squeeze a little gel onto your abdomen which may feel a little cold at first" as the Sonographer did this, Nell winced a little at the cold touch. Callen squeezed her hand in reassurance. The Songrapher turned the screen towards Nell and Callen.

"There you go, see this shadow here" indicating the area on the screen,

"That is your baby" she continued.

"And this is your baby's heartbeat here" she added.

Both Nell and Callen were amazed. When the Sonographer turned on the volume so that the heartbeat could be heard, both their faces lit up. A tear ran down Nell's cheek and an infectious smile engulfed Callen's face. He looked down at Nell and the smile that too was on her face. He kissed the top of her head as her eyes stayed focused on the small screen in front of them. He was in awe of this woman, the amazing woman that housed his baby.

As they headed back towards OPS after leaving the hospital, both were in a daydream about the future. A happy future with a child, the perfect mix of both of them, running around playing.

Two months went by and neither one could get the smile off their faces. A picture of the scan was stuck to the fridge in Nell's apartment. It was a constant reminder of the happy future they both envisioned.

It was a Wednesday morning and it had started out the same as any other day. Callen had taken to staying at Nell's apartment and as such, they had recently discussed their current living arrangements. They had agreed for Callen to move some of his stuff into her apartment and to see how living together went. They had breakfast and headed to work in their separate cars not before exchanging kisses and I love you's.

However when Nell still had not shown up in OPS by 10am, Callen began to worry.


	14. Chapter 14

Nells POV

My eyelids flutter open as I adjust to my new surroundings. My head is pounding and I feel stiff all over. My first instinct is to reach down for my baby, looking for any sign that my baby is fine – a movement. I sigh in relief. My next is to figure out where I am and what happened. I'm on a bed in a small square room. There's a dressing table and on en-suite bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. Dry blood from a cut on my head is the first thing that catches my eye. I turn the water tap on and begin to wash my face. I wince at the sting of the water as it makes contact with my cut but the fresh water feels so good, so refreshing. I begin to look around the room properly, looking for an escape. There's a small window with light seeping through right in the top corner, but even if I could manage to get up to it to reach it, there's no way I'd be able to climb through it, not with this bump. I begin to slowly draw circles on my bump.

"Daddy will rescue us" I say out loud. I don't know if I'm attempting to calm myself, the baby or both. I walk back over to the bed as all I can do is wait - wait for Callen, wait for whoever did this to me to show their face, wait to try and escape at the right moment.

I start to reminisce about happier times with Callen. The sweeter side of Callen that rarely comes out to play. The way he would every morning and night, kiss me then gently kiss the bump. The way he would talk and sing to the baby when he thought I was asleep. He would pour his heart out to the baby and I always felt like I was intruding on their time so I would always pretend to be asleep. The way he knows exactly what to say at the right time. God how I miss him right now.

Callens POV

I keep replaying the image on the big screen over and over hoping to find something to help us. It's been nearly 24 hours since Nell was taken. I have no idea how she is, how the baby is – god if I lose them I don't know what I'm going to do. I keep watching the moment when the van hits the passenger side of her car. Her car rolling over 3 times before coming to a stop. The masked attacker's running out of another black van before pulling her from her car. She appears to be unconscious (that's what I'm praying for anyway and not dead). The cameras follow their every move until a tunnel when we lose them. They swapped cars at this point and disappeared.

All four of us along with LAPD went to the scene to look for any clues that would help us. Hetty and Sam advised me I shouldn't go but how can I not. The woman I love, the mother of my child has been taken, no doubt to get back at me. I have to be there to help find her. It's my fault she's been taken. I can't lose them.

Nells POV

I hear footsteps coming to a standstill outside the door. A click makes me look up and all I can see is an eye. I hear a voice so muffled that I can barely make it out

"Stay back" it says.

I do as I'm told. I'm in no position at the minute to make my big escape. A tray of food is pushed through the small gap of the opening before it quickly shuts and locks again.

I stare at it, only then do I realise how hungry I actually am. I have no idea what day or time it is. I walk careful over to the tray to pick it up. I'm still sore and bruises are beginning to form all over my body. I'm tempted not to eat it but at the same time I also need to make sure I eat to give me and the baby strength.

After what feels like about an hour or so, the clicking of peephole catches my attentions and the same muffed voice commands me to stay back again.

This time the door opens fully where a doctor and a woman walk in pushing what appears to be a sonogram machine. It takes me seconds to recognise who my captor is.

"Sarah" I say shocked.

"Yes Claire, or should I say Nell"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you have everything I had until you and your agents took it all away from me. You see I was 5 weeks pregnant when you took Patrick away from me that night. I didn't know at the time of course but a week later I found out I was carrying his child and then a week after that, because of the stress of everything I miscarried"

I'm sorry" I began to say but was cut off.

"You don't get to apologise. What you and your agents did ruined my life. And now I'm going to ruin yours and take away the one thing you and your precious Callen love most in the world...your baby"

I let out a loud cry.

"You can't take away my baby, I still have 4 months left"

"That's why you're going to stay here with me until you have the baby silly. Then I will disappear with the baby and you and Callen will never see us again. Dr Morgen here, is going to take care of you until that time".

"Your crazy" I hissed.

"Your plan will never work. Callen will find us"

"I doubt that Nell. I was very careful after all, I did learn from Patrick after all"

The doctor began to turn the machine on and I lay down on the bed. I too needed to see my baby and make sure everything was alright.

Later, I drifted off to sleep with visions of Callen and our daughter running around the park laughing and playing together.


End file.
